Neverland
by Galahad E. Platt-Batgirl
Summary: Mikan Is taken away to a house full of orphans, where she meets new friends, falls in love, And learns that you don't have to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! here it goes, This story is based on three things. Gakuen alice (duh :P) And two dreams I had. I'm planning on making it a very long story if people enjoy it. so please review!

* * *

As a child, nothing made me happier than the story of Peter pan, the boy who would never grow up. I would beg my mom every night to tell me the story, even though I had It memorized, stories are just so much more magical when your parents tell it to you. She would tuck me in, and open the window, so Peter could hear the story. I never once dreamt of a Prince charming, Always of peter pan coming to whisk me away to a world of magic. But I had to forget my dream of never growing up, because I had to grow up. Much too early for my liking.

One morning, I woke and found the window shut, and I immediately knew something was terribly wrong. I ran downstairs to question my mother, but she was not there. She was not anywhere. She left me, a girl of ten, alone.

* * *

Many years later...

I leaned casually up against the wall of the market, pretending to listen to my non-existent IPod. As the shopkeeper turned around, I carefully walked behind him, trying to look as normal as possible, as I shovelled food into my shoulder bag. Bread, cheese, fruit, and to top it all off, two bottles of water. It was too easy these days to steal food. But it was irritating to have to change markets every once in a while, so they wouldn't suspect me of anything. I was very used to a life of crime, As it was how I had lived for the past 5 years. I had managed to stay in my childhood home, but I could not afford the luxuries of electricity or schooling. I learned all I would ever need from library books. I was my own teacher, and I considered myself a very good teacher. While the other children learned algebra and the history of somewhere I could care less about, I learned how to get by in the real world. Which in my opinion makes me very smart.

I suppose I should have left that old house, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I kept on telling myself that she would come back one day, and she would make everything better. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I was good at lying, Even if it was to myself. I had managed to keep the house looking like all the other houses on the street, but I still don't think that stopped the neighbour's suspicion. I had to lie to them constantly, telling them that my mother was bedridden, but she was still taking good care of me. They bought the story like it was on sale.

I walked through the streets back to my home. Not caring about the looks I got from the street creepers. They could try and grab me, if they felt like never seeing the light of day again. A blonde man had the guts to bump shoulders with me though. I almost stopped to tell him off, but I didn't have time to hang around town today. I was very busy. I ran straight across my lawn, and fumbled to find my keys amongst all of the groceries. I hung up my hoodie at the front door, and skipped through the house. I emptied the bag of food on the table, and scurried up the stairs to read. Since I had to learn everything from books, I had quite a lot of them. They covered all the old furniture in my room. An old white dresser, a bed that was much too small for me, an old side table, and the old rocking chair that sat by the window. I looked fondly at the rocking chair. There was only one book that was ever on it. The book I couldn't read. If I read it myself, it wouldn't have any magic left in it. My old, worn copy of Peter Pan and Wendy.

I shoved a mound of books and clothes off of my bed, and lit a candle on my bedside table. I began to read. The Fairy Caravan, another one of my favourites. I was only to the bit about Tuppeney's hair growing wildly, when my eyes began to droop. I put down the old book, and without bothering to change, I fell asleep.

* * *

If there was one mistake Mikan had made, It was growing up. When you grow up, you stop believing in fairy tales. You lose all of the dreams you once had, and you start locking the window at night. When Mikan locked that window for the first time, She lost all hope that Peter pan would come take her to Neverland. Which was stupid really, Because If he wanted it, Nothing could ever stop Peter Pan from getting his way. Though this story isn't about Peter. Peter was probably Off in Neverland. This story is about Mikan, And the three young men Currently sitting in her back yard, trying to figure out the best way to break in.

They sat lurking in the shadows behind her house, they wore all black. You could be standing right in front of them, and not even notice them. Unless you were a cat, But then again, if you were a cat, you wouldn't be reading this story now would you? They all murmured to each other, in debate over the best way to get her out of the house quickly and quietly.

"I've got it!" whispered one happily, "We sneak in through her window, Chloroform her, And drag her out!"

Another shook their head.

"And how do you say we get up to her window? Using your Spidey powers?" Said another sarcastically.

"Oh right..." said the first one disappointedly, "Well, Why don't we knock on her door, and shout "Pizza delivery!""

"Well," said the second "First, BECAUSE she probably didn't ORDER pizza, Second, BECAUSE IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING."

"Alright let's hear one of your Ideas then!" Said the First, who at this point was feeling rather annoyed.

Before the first could voice his idea, they heard a faint click. They both turned to see their colleague pulling open the back door.

"Or, we could just use the door?" said the third smugly.

The first fumed

"Who leaves their back door unlocked?" he muttered darkly.

The boys quietly shuffled into the dark kitchen. They quickly switched on their flashlights, and manoeuvred their way to the stairs. The third teen signalled for the first to stay at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded and crouched down around the corner. They continued up the stairs, and found their way to the bedroom, Second window from the right. The door was open a crack, and a dim light poured into the hall. They peered in, and saw a girl, asleep in her clothes on a child's bed.

"This is the girl Narumi wants right?" the third teen whispered to the second.

"She matches the description he gave. How are we getting her out? Brute force, or chloroform?" the second asked.

That question was answered when the Third teen charged into the girl's room, and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. The second teen rushed up to help. He gagged the girl as her eyes shot open, to keep her from waking the neighbours. The girl immediately began to struggle. They ran with Mikan down the stairs, and hastily unlocked the front door. An ominous black van was parked in front of her house. One of the teens ran in front, and opened up the door. They hopped in with Mikan, and slid the door shut. They strapped themselves in, and hit the gas, and drove out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

I had no Idea what the Hell was going on. One minute, I was peacefully sleeping. The next, I'm thrown over someone's shoulder, gagged, and tossed into a creepy black van. Why do I get the feeling this just wasn't going to be my day? I struggled hard as they strapped a seatbelt around me. Whoever these guys were, they weren't kidnapping me without a fight. I kicked out hard, and managed to him the guy in front of me in the face. A satisfying crunch sounded and I grinned to myself. The guy fell to the ground holding his nose. Serves him right. Fluorescent lights suddenly lit up the van. I looked around me. The front of the van was blocked off by tinted glass. The back was mostly empty, except for three seats lining one wall. Two Guys dressed in black leaned over the guy I had just kicked.

"goddammit!" one of them swore. "Koko, Get the medical Kit from under the seat! I think she broke his nose!"

The boy called Koko looked over at the seat. If he came near me, He was going to end up like his friend on the floor. I saw fear in his eyes. I grinned at him darkly and glared him down. I saw fear in his eyes. Behind that ski mask, I bet his face was contorted with fear.

"Why don't you do it?" he asked the other nervously

"KOKO JUST DO IT!" the other shouted at him angrily. He turned back to the Guy who now had blood visibly running onto the floor.

The boy named Koko gulped and looked over at me.

"Listen, Mikan." He said shakily.

I was shocked. How did he know my name? How the HELL did he know my name?

"We aren't going to hurt you. I'm going to un-gag you, but I need to grab the Medical kit from under your seat. Deal?"

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to be responsible for a guy bleeding to death, and I also wanted to give these guys a piece of my mind. I nodded my head, and slumped back in my seat.

Koko sighed and inched towards me, before lunging down and grabbing the Medical kit. He then jumped away from me. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he covered his face for protection. He sat still for a second, before moving his hands. He looked at me, and I was sure that if he didn't have that mask on, He would look pretty embarrassed.

He handed the Medical kit to the other boy, and walked over to Un-gag me. As soon as the gag was off, I did what naturally came to me. I kicked him in the Shins as hard as I could, and started to swear like an Irish man. Koko Winced but held his ground.

"Take off that stupid mask." I spat at him. He shrugged and immediately pulled it off.

I sat there feeling rather shocked. Koko couldn't be more than sixteen, and had sandy hair, brown eyes, and a mocking mouth. He smiled at me warmly, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Nice kick!" He laughed. I suddenly felt no hostility towards him. He sat down next to me, and happily smiled.

I sat there awkwardly for a few seconds. I felt really bad for kicking him now. A kick like that was sure to leave a bruise.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that we had to Kidnap you!" He said sincerely "We couldn't think of any other way of making you come with us!"

"Come with you where?" I asked angrily

"You're an Orphan." He stated. Yet again, I was shocked.

"How...How do you know that?" I sputtered.

He just laughed.

"You wouldn't be with us in this car if you weren't!"

I gave him a confused look.

"We're all orphans. And we all live together. We have everything we need, and enough money to buy out a small company." He stated bluntly.

I looked over at the other guys. Now I felt REALLY bad. They had both taken off their masks, and one of them was wiping the blood off his face. He had beautiful blonde hair, and big blue eyes that went on forever. The second was his opposite. Raven black hair, and Red angry eyes that looked Icy, but hot at the same time. They both looked no older than sixteen.

I suddenly unclipped my seatbelt. I don't know why I didn't before. I shuffled over to the blonde guy and knelt down next to him. He looked up at me in fear. The look of fear on his child like eyes made me want to hug him, but luckily, I have a lot of self control. I grabbed onto his chin and he winced. I carefully prodded at his nose, sighing with relief when I realized I hadn't broken it. I searched through the medical kit, till I found some tissue. I handed him the pack. He nodded in thanks as he blotted the blood up from his face. The Crimson eyed boy went and sat where I had previously, and Shut his eyes. Koko was grinning stupidly to himself. I don't know why, But I went from hating these guys with every fibre of my being, to liking them, in under five minutes.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Sighed Koko, "I'm Kokoro Yome!"

I smiled at him, He seemed likable enough. He elbowed the boy next to him.

"Natsume." He said without opening his eyes. I looked at Natsume. He was pretty good looking, But he didn't seem all that friendly.

"Ruka Nogi, I'm pleased to meet you." I turned to the blonde boy. He was smiling shyly at me, Even though I had just injured him. Must...Not...Hug!

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura!" I said with a smile.

"We know that stupid." Said Natsume Icily.

I fumed, Every time this guy opened his mouth, it made me annoyed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked angrily.

Koko just smiled at me. I immediately got control of my temper.

"We had to do A bit of research on you before we could find you." He said as if it was the most normal thing ever, "We only knew what you looked like, so it was a bit of a chore."

I felt my eye twitch. Just who are these guys?

A little window slid open to the driver's seat. A face appeared in it. I immediately recognised it.

"Hey you're that blonde guy that bumped into me yesterday!" At least I THINK it's a guy.

The blonde laughed.

"Yes that was on purpose. Call me Narumi!" Man I could hear the honey and flowers dripping off this man's voice.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

~Silence~

Koko Burst into Hysterical laughter. Ruka grinned a bit, and Natsume...Was he asleep?

"Ehhh..no..." Said Narumi looking very confused.

"Hehe.. sorry" I said, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I just wanted to tell you all that we're here."

"Wow that was a quick ride!" Said Koko happily.

I couldn't help but smile. The doors slid open, and all the boys hopped out, Koko ran away as fast as he could, and Natsume sauntered off after him. I stretched and walked to the door. Ruka stood next to it, blushing and looking at his feet. He held out a hand to help me down I took his hand. It was soft and warm. I felt my cheeks go red. I hopped out onto a dirt road surrounded by trees. The other two were way up the road. Narumi shut the van door, and ran off towards the others shouting something at them. I shrugged and walked along the path with Ruka. I looked around at the beautiful trees. The sky was pink from the sunrise, and living in Tokyo, I had never seen so many beautiful trees! I was in such a dazed happy mood, that It took me a few moments to realize that I hadn't yet let go Of Ruka's hand. I looked over at him. He was still staring at his feet, but I could see a small grin on his face. I decided not to let go. I wondered to myself why he hadn't let go. Was it possible that he liked me? Or did he just not want to awkwardly pull away? I decided to Figure it out later. I walked along dreaming of the ways to test if he possibly liked me out.

I felt Ruka stop. I looked up in Awe. In front of me, stood a small lake, in an almost perfect circle, with the water pink from the sunrise. Trees surrounded the sandy beach around it, and right in the middle, was a large, beautiful white house on stilts with a wooden bridge leading to it's door.

Was this where I was going to live?

* * *

I wrote a similar story to this a few weeks ago, But I decided to fix ot up a little. I made it more Peter Pan influenced, And I also Favor Ruka more thn Natsume in this one. (if you ask me Why, I will give a good argument :P) I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last one, So I'm really would like some for this one! It'll only take a minute, and It will make me sooooooooo happy :D

If your thinking right now, "Oh, it isn't about Natsume. this sucks." I can see your point. But don't worry. Natsume IS in this, and there ARE a few romantic scenes with him in the future. I just wanted a softer character in this one, So Ruka is favored.

I thank you soooo much for reading, And I would LOVE if you reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooookay, Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry that it's short and sucks. I've been busy recently. With something very important. Every night. Enjoy reading!

* * *

I could NOT be living here. This house could fit five of my houses inside of it, and still have room for a nice little place to drink tea. The Water below it was so clear that I could see every pebble at the bottom. I stood in Total Awe at the...the... Amazingosity that was the house in front of me.

I felt Ruka's grip on my hand tighten. I looked up at him, His eyes were sparkling, and his mouth was pulled into a huge smile. He pulled me forward without a word across the bridge. My bare feet slapped against the wood as I was pulled along behind him. He paused in front of the door,(probably for dramatic value) and then opened it slowly.

Forget everything I said about the outside of the house. Nothing could compare to the inside. The inside was above fandamtastic, and far beyond Awesomazing. The ceiling extended at least two floors up, and a huge skylight spanned most of it. There were a number of cream couches on the hardwood floor, and the far wall was one big window, opening to the lake. A large glittering crystal chandelier hung above it all. I had never been in a house so beautiful, and I had only seen one room.

"Welcome to your new home Mikan." Said Narumi, trying to be dramatic as possible.

This was too good to be true. It couldn't be true. Wait...It couldn't be true...

"I can't afford to live here! And all my stuff is at home, and..." Koko cut me off by slapping a hand over my mouth.

"You don't have to pay a single penny for anything while you live here. We will send someone to get all of your possessions within the next few days, but for now, everything you need should be in your bedroom."

I paused for a second.

"I have a bedroom?" I asked excitedly.

"No you're sleeping on the deck idiot." Said Natsume Sarcastically, as he sprawled himself on one of the couches.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic..." I mumbled.

"Listen Mikan, Later on we're all going to go swimming. You can meet everyone else then, but for now, why don't you look around. Check out your room, Tour the house, Get changed..." Koko said mumbling the last bit.

Other people...Wait get changed? I looked down at my clothes in horror. I was wearing a stained pyjama shirt that was much too big for me, and a pair of pink shorts that mad too many holes for their own good. I immediately blushed and pulled my shirt down. Koko and Ruka stifled a giggle. Natsume got up and brushed past me, heading down a hall to the right.

"See you later Polka dots." He whispered in my ear as he walked past.

Polka dots... WAIT A SECOND.

I shrieked and pulled down my shirt further. He peeked at my underwear?

"Pervert!" I shouted back at him. I could tell already that this guy was going to be the worst part about my living here.

Ruka grabbed onto my hand, sending a shock through me. I looked up at him stunned. How did he do that?

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." He said, as he pulled me down the hall way to the left. We passed at least five doors and a set of stairs before he stopped. My door was the last one in the hall way. I pushed it open excitedly. I fell to my knees right away. I could not believe this was mine. The walls were lilac, with one wall made of glass, and my own private deck. A big cushy white bed sat against one wall, There was a door opened to a full walk-in closet, and another to a private bathroom. There was a bookcase full of books, and a writing desk as well.

I looked at Ruka and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Am I being punk'd?" I asked In all honesty, "Because if I am, Can you just keep pretending for a while longer, I'm having fun."

He giggled at me, and then looked Deep into my eyes. Oh this was a new sensation. His eyes felt like they were staring all the way into my soul. What was up with this guy?

"Mikan Sakura, I guarantee on my life that this is not a prank. If it is, May lighting strike me where I stand."

"Alright, I believe you." I said happily. I looked down at my clothes.

"Umm Ruka..." I muttered nervously, "I kind of need to change..."

Ruka's face went pink.

"Oh...Umm.. Right... I-I'll just leave...go...bye..." He stammered awkwardly.

I shook my head, I didn't want him to leave!

"No!" I shouted a bit too loudly. He looked up at me startled.

"I mean... Stay! I'll change in the bathroom!" I ran off before he could object. I slipped into the walk in closet.

"Oh. My. God." I Muttered. "Ruka! Are all of these for me?" I shouted out at him.

I stared at the rows upon rows of beautiful clothing. It was like the dream of every girl. Free clothes.

"Yeah, they're all yours!" He shouted out at me. My signal to pounce. I immediately set to searching through the racks of clothing, finding all of it my size and style. In the end I settled for a pink tank top, paired with black studded Shorts. I ran to the bathroom, giving Ruka a glance, he was sitting with his back turned to me on my bed. I slammed the bathroom door and changed into the new clothes. I looked in the mirror. My hair was in a tangled messy bun. I searched through the drawers till I found a brush. I brushed through my hair with great struggle, And put my hair up into pigtails. I admired myself in the Mirror. This was probably the best I had looked in Five years. I giggled and ran out of the room.

"Okay Ruka! What do you think?" I said as I twirled in front of him

* * *

_Ruka's P.O.V_

I'm not going to lie to myself. She was the most beautiful girl I had EVER seen. Her formerly messy hair was now in straight pigtails that had a small curl down at the hip. The clothes she wore fit her perfectly, and seemed like they were made for her. I was going to have to thank whoever bought these clothes for her.

* * *

_Mikans P.O.V_

I took the look that he gave me as his answer. His mouth was slightly open, and he gave me a once over twice. I smiled and Hugged him. I pulled away and looked at his face. He looked like a cherry! I had never seen someone blush that hard!

"You can talk you know." I laughed.

Ruka shook himself, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh...err... Did you find a bathing suit?"

Oh right! Swimming! I ran back to the walk in closet, and searched the racks for bathing suits. This must be a dream; there was at least 20 different bathing suits! I looked all of them over, but was torn between two. I grabbed them off the rack and ran back out to Ruka.

"Ruka! Which one do you think is better?" I said, holding them up.

One was a black bikini, with silver and gold chairs painted on it. The other was a more modest baby blue bikini, with a small cherry on one side. He looked them over and pointed to the blue one. Hmm, He chose the modest one. Interesting. Verrry interesting. I ran off and locked myself in the bathroom again, putting the bathing suit on under my clothes. A tour of the house could wait. It was time to go swimming.

* * *

Whooosh, Glad that chapters done! It may be a while before I update next, depends on how many reviews I get. And how long it takes to complete my very Important Buisness. And how long the Pina Coladas last for. Because, quite frankly, I can't stay up shooting Zombies on Resident Evil all night Without a Virgin Pina Colada. (R.I.P Steve Burnside, The best Resident Evil Character EVER!)


	3. sorrrrry!

I definitly owe you all an apology. I havn't updated in forever and I wouldn't be surprised if you all hated me for it XD

I HAVE A GOOD...ish explination though.

Baisically, I have the attention span of a 6 month old ADD puppy. And recently I realized how amazing some things are, other animes, metalwork, interesting socks, new friends, rubber ducks, oooh and Twilight princess! man I love twilight princess.

So I owe all my readers a apology, and another on for getting your hopes up by adding this!

!

I'll try and add another chapter, but I can't make any promises.

Oh man having a short attention span sucks! I can never finish anythi


End file.
